


The Thing You Least Expect

by WhatIfIAmInsane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sherlock, Smut, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Toys, Virgin Sherlock, semi-forced bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIfIAmInsane/pseuds/WhatIfIAmInsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Omegas are rare the few existing ones are sold off like priced possessions and all forced to bond with their buyer during their first heat after coming of age. Sherlock's been difficult enough for his family that one day he suddenly wakes up from a narcotic sleep in a stranger's flat. It seems all quite clear to him until nothing makes sense anymore and he finds himself doing exactly what he never wanted to.</p><p>(definitely everything sexual that happens is consensual, no worries I am indeed human)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally me procrastinating writing Recurring Past [I'm sorry, I will continue it, it's just so much plot that it's getting to a stage where writing the next chapter is actual work.]. I wanted it to be short but here were are and it didn't really end up short. Don't expect anything big, it's just sex and fluff with a dash of plot because apparently that was what I needed.
> 
> Still hope you enjoy it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally me procrastinating writing Recurring Past [I'm sorry, I will continue it, it's just so much plot that it's getting to a stage where writing the next chapter is actual work.]. I wanted it to be short but here were are and it didn't really end up short. Don't expect anything big, it's just sex and fluff with a dash of plot because apparently that was what I needed.
> 
> Still hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> EDIT: If you are interested: the_elusive_plot has pointed out to me that they have written a story with a similar plot (http://archiveofourown.org/works/2683154). So if you like the general idea, definitely head over there and check their work out :)

As soon as he woke up Sherlock knew something was off. Normally he was fully alert the moment his conscience returned to his body after sleep. The fog he had to fight through now told him that his sleep hadn’t been voluntarily but drug induced. A dabble or two with narcotics in line with an experiment let him asses that the amount used had been quite liberal. Someone had needed him out cold for a longer amount of time. Spreading his fingers and stretching his legs let the young boy stop immediately and shoot upright. The feeling of the sheets was wrong, the quality of the mattress, too. When he thought about it the smell surrounding him wasn’t right either. There was an underlying hint of Alpha spreading throughout the room.

For a fact, Sherlock had never let anyone in his room since he had presented as an Omega. No one was allowed to upset the calming and familiar balance of smells he had achieved. Therefor this was definitely not his room. His eyes flew from one wall to the next, quickly assessing the contents of the strange surroundings Chest of drawers, wardrobe, bedside table, full length mirror, a small sideboard holding an iPod docking station and a few memorabilia he wasn’t really looking at. His hands started to clench in panic. Due to his meticulous schedule keeping he was aware that his heat was about to set on within the next 24 hours. With trembling legs he got up from the bed, realising that he was only clad in a thin dressing gown. His mind came crashing down with the most likely reason for his situation.

Stupid. How stupid of him to believe his family would leave him be after he had scared off the last alpha suitor from a string of 35 brought to him one after another since a week after he presented. In a world where omegas were rare they were a valuable possession, most sold off as soon as their sex was certain so they could bond in their first heat after coming of age. Well, no one really knew if they all bonded after they turned 18, the law demanded it but if you could afford an Omega, you could also afford to pay off whoever needed to be paid off. Sherlock had reeled at the thought of being a simple priced possession for some high strung person to show off his influence and wealth. Every Alpha his parents had chosen was taken apart by his sharp tongue without a thought for mercy. When the last one had left half a year ago and he hadn’t needed to dress up for another one, Sherlock had thought he had won. He thought he had won his freedom to do as he pleased, even if it meant having to cut himself lose from his family right after his Birthday. How wrong he had been. This time they hadn’t even given him the chance to meet the person who would undoubtedly have splashed out on him. He was in the Alpha’s realm and his heat was about to come on. There was nothing left to do.

With some last fleeting hope he tried the two doors leading out of the room and the window. Everything was locked and nothing presented itself to be used as a lock pick. The room was proofed against him, Sherlock realised in horror. All he could do was wait for the Alpha who would be about to take away all the freedom he had had. He felt nauseous at the thought of what was about to happen and curled up in the corner of the room furthest away from the door. The Alpha would probably get off on the show of unwillingness and fear but Sherlock couldn’t bring himself to care in the eye of what we would have to face. Trembles were wrecking his body and he couldn’t hold in the tears when he heard the faint sound of a flat door being unlocked.

 

It had been a long day for John. The ex-military Alpha had been sitting longer than expected in his office at the clinic going over patient files. Sometimes he wished the level of success he had as a surgeon would get him someone competent enough to do the paperwork for him but he found everyone lacking so he ended up doing it himself. The click of his key in the door let him sigh happily. Finally home was his first thought. His second were his combat instincts taking over. Slowly he scanned the living room, looking for anything that was out of place. He sensed that something was wrong but from his position he couldn’t determine what. Carefully he stepped into his flat, closing the door behind him. His coat found a place across the arm of his couch, his briefcase resting on the floor underneath it. When his eyes couldn’t come up with any more information he turned his attention to his other senses. With a lung full of air he quickly realised that an Omega was the intruder, an Omega who was dangerously close to heat.

The Alpha swallowed, pushing down any instinct that was screaming inside his head. The moment he had started his training as a doctor he had decided that he was better than the primal voices in his head. One of the reasons he was so successful, even after being discharged from the military, was that he could cope with any patient in any state. Often people told him that he had an inhuman self-control. John just thought of it as the only respectful way he could treat his patients. With a calm mind he ran through the information he had. There was an Omega in his flat, most likely in his bedroom. The pheromones were strong enough to suggest an imminent heat but there was a sense of something else draping itself over the rest. John had encountered enough fear to separate it from everything else. The Omega wasn’t just scared, they were mortified.

Keeping his steps even, John went to his bedroom door and tried the handle. It was locked. He starred at it confused, he never locked any of the doors inside his flat. The key was lying unsuspiciously next to the door and the doctor quickly turned it in the lock.

“Hello?”, he said softly, his hand on the door handle but still keeping the door shut, “I’m coming in. I just wanted to warn you.”

When he pushed the door open he had expected about everything but what was presenting itself to his eyes. There was the frame of a young Omega curled up in one of the corners, trembling ferociously and tears of panic streaking his cheeks. John stood in the doorframe shocked until the doctor in him kicked into gear.

“Hey”, he pitched his voice to something that hopefully was soothing, “What are you doing here? You don’t need to be scared, just tell me how and why you got in.”

 

Sherlock was pressing his body even further into the wall, a few sobs bubbling up in his throat without him wanting them to. He could only see the Alpha as the threat to him that he was. His pheromones must have drenched the air by now and it would only be a matter of time until the instincts would take over and he couldn’t do anything about it. Never had he felt so utterly helpless and scared.

 

John realised that the poor boy wasn’t calming down at all. He quickly looked around and assessed the situation. Right, the other was only clad in a dressing gown which made John stop momentarily. All in all he didn’t look like someone who had spent time breaking into his flat for whatever reason. Especially if he had broken in, he could have gotten out and not sit there pressed into a corner, looking for all it’s worth that his life was about to end. Suddenly, the doctor had a frightening realisation.

“How old are you?”, he asked, swallowing. There had been talks in certain circles that with the wealth he had gathered, John ought to look for an Omega but he never really considered it. The idea of buying another human being and binding someone blood young to himself simply felt wrong. He hadn’t given the talks more thought until now. Of course his family had been all for it, generally being all in for showing off how successful their son had gotten. “If this is really what I think it is, I will have to get angry.”, he muttered. With soft eyes he looked at the Omega and held out a cashmere blanket, “Here, the thing you’re wearing can’t be warm. I see if I can find your clothes, there must be some here. Calm down a bit and when you think you can talk, come to the lounge. The bath is through that door. Please do what you need to feel better. I’m leaving you here, trusting you can take care of yourself.”

He only waited for the boy to take the blanket with quivering hands before turning around and going back to the lounge. There would be no way the other would come down again with him in the room so John gave him space and open doors to alleviate the feeling of being trapped. To be honest he needed some time to cool off himself. Searching for a suitcase or bag that must have been left somewhere in his flat he angrily called his mother. Leaving her no time to pick up the conversation on her side, he spat into the phone, “What kind of a sick joke is this? Putting a barely legal kid in my flat while he’s drugged up to his ears, locking him in and getting him in such a state that you can be glad if he doesn’t take away permanent mental damage from this stunt.”

“Calm down, John.”, his mother answered on the other end, clearly surprised by his call, “It was time that you moved on. We just helped a little. Transporting him to your flat was his parent’s idea because apparently he is a bit difficult but we thought you always liked a challenge.”

John growled, finally having found a small suitcase that did not belong to him, “Yes, I like a challenge in form of a surgery with the odds against me or a good chess match. Gladly, I also take on a rugby challenge or who can do more push ups in a minute but I do not like having a boy, and don’t tell me he is anything more, frightened to death in my bedroom. I can look after myself and apparently you haven’t wasted a thought to the small matter that I might not at all like this preposterous tradition of parading your wealth by fucking collaring a human being.”

“John really, now you are overreacting…”

“I’m overreacting?”, John laughed bitterly, “Sure, I am overreacting. Let me just go and ask that poor Omega who has no idea where he is, cut out from everything he knows and is expected to bind himself to someone twice his age how much fun he’s having. I’m guessing we are both on the same page on finding this situation more than not ideal. Keep your nose out of my things. This is my life and I decided to not ruin someone else’s. So the next time you want to get down onto the same level as human trafficking organisations, please spare me having to put up with it.”

Angrily he hung up and tossed his phone into some corner. No one was served with his extreme reaction at the moment. There was nothing he could do now that the Omega was in his flat and so shortly before his heat. Besides he needed to talk to the boy first before anything else was to happen. A deep breath calmed him down enough to take the suitcase and bring it into the small hallway.

“I found your bag.”, he said just loud enough so it could be heard through the bathroom door, “I’ll put it down here in front of the door. Then I’ll go back into the kitchen, make tea and wait for you. Take as much time as you need, towels are easy to find if you need them.” He knew there would be no confirmation so he made his way back to his living area turning on the kettle to make a cuppa. That was the thing he had been looking forward to on his way home and now his quiet evening had taking a pear shaped turn. Some things you simply didn’t want to have to deal with after a long day at work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read the start, here is the next chapter. I'm estimating that the last chapter will be posted next weekend.

Sherlock had pulled the soft woollen fabric close, covering his bare, curled up legs with it. Even after the Alpha had left he needed quite a few gulping breaths to get his limbs under enough control to stumble to the bathroom, the blanket pulled around his shoulders. The day was bad and he was still feeling like treading on a tightrope. Sure the Alpha hadn’t exactly reacted like Sherlock had expected him to, hell like any other Alpha would have, but the doubt was sitting tight in his mind. He had been too caught up in his panic to deduce anything meaningful about the person whose property he was now. A shaking exhale later he looked up into the mirror above the sink. His eyes were swollen from the crying and tears had left tacky streaks down his cheeks. He looked so young and so lost it made him swallow hard. Quickly he wrenched the tap open and splashed the water into his face, shivering as the cold liquid hit his skin. His contemplations about what to do next were interrupted by the Alpha’s angry voice coming from somewhere at the other end of the flat, it was loud and demanding, making Sherlock wish immediately that it would never be turned against him in that tone.

Every word he heard made him perk up a bit. Of course he wasn’t out of danger. As much as the doctor, not terribly hard to deduce when someone tells you that straight on, seemed to hate the idea, his heat would set on and then all morals would be blown to the wind. Perhaps, just perhaps, he could get a few words in first. Perhaps the medical man would allow him to take birth control. There must be a way to spin it. Sherlock nodded to himself, yes at least he could make it as painless and with as few consequences as possible for himself. He nearly missed the faint tap on the door and the calmly spoken words, so caught up was he in his plan.

In the end he just put on some pyjamas he found in the case and wrapped the blanket back around himself tightly. None of the clothes had been anything he had actually already worn. Everything was so new it could have had the tag still on. Sherlock hated it. It was just another reminder how utterly over his old life was. With cautious steps he went along the hallway, through a kitchen and stood in the large sliding door leading towards the lounge. The Alpha was sitting with his back to him in an old armchair, mug in hand.

“Chose a seat.”, John turned his head around over the backrest to look at the Omega standing unsure at the edge of the room, “Do you want a tea or something else? I think I still have instant coffee somewhere.” Sherlock looked at him distrusting. “Really not going to drug you. I’m not sure what they gave you initially so no toxins for you until those narcotics have cleared your system. I hope you don’t smoke because that isn’t happening either.”, John kept his tone as light as possible and got up from where he had been waiting. “Go on, you’ll have to deem something of my furniture okay to sit on.”, he smiled softly. The poor boy had nothing to do with his anger so John tried to not let it out on him, “And you still have to tell me what you want to drink.”

“Tea”, Sherlock croaked and cleared his throat before starting again, “Tea would be nice.” He felt utterly at loss and although his mind was swimming in facts now that he was calm enough to look, they weren’t coming out as easily as they used to. No biting remark left his lips.

“That’s it. I can do that. Milk or sugar? Or do you prefer to do that yourself?”, John had quickly switched on the kettle again and since the water had just boiled a few minutes ago it was fast back up to temperature. He raised an eyebrow at his guest while pouring the water over the teabag. When he still got no answer he just pulled out the sugar pot and a milk carton and left the other with his mug in the kitchen, going back to his armchair.

Sherlock shook himself back out of his frozen state and put the sugar in his tea. His mother had always said his teeth would rot because of all the sugar he needed. The thought about his mother made him flinch momentarily before he pushed it down and headed back to the lounge. With a swift observation he decided to take the black leather armchair across from the Alpha. There wouldn’t be much space to pin him down on like on the couch and the way to the window was shorter. Carefully he folded his legs underneath himself, settling in with his mug of tea steaming and warming his hands.

“Okay”, John started softly, “I think we need to get a few things straight. First, what’s your name? I’m John by the way.”

Sherlock nodded and said, “Sherlock”

“That’s an unusual name.”, the doctor smiled warmly, “I guess you didn’t know this was about to happen, did you?”

Sherlock shook his head, curls flying across his forehead as he did so.

John took a deep breath, “Okay, I want you to know that I didn’t know it either. I hadn’t planned this. It’s an ill-advised action taken by my family. I can understand that you will have a hard time trusting me but I want to assure you that you are safe here. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do. You’re too close to your heat for us to think of a different solution for now. We should organise a few things now and talk about the rest afterwards, are you with me?” His voice was soft and pulled Sherlock back into the present, although he had been starring at the hot liquid in his cup.

“It’s not really my place to decide.”, the words were muted and he hated how submissive he had turned but he had always been less likely to go into confrontation shortly before his heat. Another thing about his hormones he absolutely detested. Instead of taking advantage though, he was surprised as the doctor rolled his eyes and huffed, “Quite the opposite, it’s all yours to decide.” Sherlock looked up confused, eyebrows drawn together and obviously waiting for further explanations.

“Oh god, you have really worked yourself in quite a state.”, John sighed, “You are about to go into heat and someone has, against your consent, pulled you out of your preferred environment. I know this is not ideal but we have to make do. I can only make it as acceptable for you as possible if you tell me what you need. I’m guessing a bed would be nice. You can have my bedroom. I would offer you the guest room but it hasn’t been cleaned or heated in quite a while and since I would prefer you being comfortable with easy access to a bathroom only that room comes into question. I know it probably stinks of Alpha but that you will get in all of the flat. I’m a doctor so if you need painkillers or any medical help you need to tell me. I’d love to know how long you usually are out of it but I can fully understand if you don’t want to inform me about that. I can help you but I need your consent to do so.”

Sherlock’s eyes got a horrified look at the mention of ‘help’ and John quickly cut in, “Not that kind of help. I was more thinking along the lines of providing food, water and clean sheets. I’m not going to have sex with you that is not on the table. If you feel more comfortable having heard me say it: I will not bond with you. We both didn’t choose this, so you can calm down, there is no danger.” For a moment John waited for a reaction from the dark haired teen currently sitting in one of his armchairs before coaxing him into talking, “Will you tell me a few things I should get you? I just want to have them all here before the shops close.”

A few sips of tea calmed Sherlock’s nerves enough for him to start speaking, trying to find answers to all the questions the Alpha, no John, had asked. “I usually don’t need painkillers, cramps are never that bad but I would be grateful if I got birth control. I mean just to be sure.” He didn’t want to anger the other with his request so it was spoken very timidly. “Of course, no problem if you feel that is what you need.”, John nodded and Sherlock breathed relieved. “I don’t need much otherwise. A door I can lock would be good but I don’t want to cause inconvenience for you, so I can take the guestroom.”

The doctor rolled his eyes with a smile, “I already told you that you were going to get my bedroom. As for the locking the door part. I can control myself, I am a doctor and I have to work with patients. If you feel safe alone in the flat, I will even leave during the day to go to work.”

“Yes, sure.”, Sherlock quickly nodded, not wanting to cause any problems.

“Really?”, John huffed and looked at the other a bit more intensely, “You are already emitting pheromones. You should know that. I’m still sitting calmly here and having this conversation with you, am I not? It’s fine and whatever you will request is fine as long as it’s not stupid like letting you out of the flat in the state you are in. I know this isn’t what you wished for but for the next days you will have to cope with my flat.”

“The flat is not the problem…”

“I know, I am the problem. I just want to make a list with the items you will need now and then you won’t have to see me again until your heat is over. I’ll make sure to stay out of your way if that is what you want.” Sherlock was surprised with the sincerity the words were said. John wasn’t making empty promises. The doctor really meant every word. Slowly he came out of his complete defence demeanour and by the time their mugs were empty they had drawn up a list of items Sherlock deemed important for his upcoming heat. Among painkillers, on which the doctor had insisted, and birth control, there was a special brand of water and easy to digest fruit bars Sherlock favoured. 

“Do you think you will survive a few hours on your own while I go out?”, John asked already having pulled his coat back on. Sherlock just raised an eyebrow, still cuddled into the cashmere blanket. “Okay”, the doctor laughed, “I’m sure you’ll figure out how the telly works or whatever you fancy doing. Just stay inside, I don’t need two surprises on one day and I would be glad if I didn’t have to worry about where you’ve gone off to.”

 

When the door fell shut behind the other, Sherlock felt like he had suddenly smacked onto a ground where he previously had though was only free fall. He couldn’t say that he felt comfortable, for that the betrayal of his family still cut too deep, but the panic had ebbed off. There was no blinding horror anymore and he started to take in the world around him for what it was again. The blanket around him really was very soft and he snuggled his nose a bit deeper into the luscious knit piece. From his position on the leather armchair he let his gaze wander around. The flat wasn’t spacious per se but he supposed for someone who was living alone and wasn’t inclined to change that, it was big enough. The location alone would cost a fortune, he added when a glance out of the window confirmed just how central John was living. Most people in the kind of social circle he would have been sold off to, would prefer some big mansion or town house, all styled by some interior designer to fit the newest trend. Their flats looked like something out of a catalogue, John’s flat actually had a soul. The furniture couldn’t have been cheap by the looks of it but the bookcases were crammed full, there were pictures and small trinkets strewn all over the flat. It all was a contrast to the sleek, cold, modern interior a designer flat lived off. Here Sherlock could imagine a crackling fire and a warm cup of tea. At the thought he had to quickly call himself back. He still had been sold off like some piece of furniture one didn’t have a use for anymore. Getting attached to an Alpha who could still very well hurt him simply wouldn’t do. With a sigh he curled up further on the chair, head resting against the back of it. The narcotics still hadn’t left his system entirely and after the shock he felt weary and lethargic now. He told himself that he would only close his eyes for a few seconds.

 

While he was running errands for Sherlock, John had been caught up in his mind just mechanically buying everything that was on his list and a few things he just thought might be handy to have. When his practice had taken up shape the topic of an Omega had been broached by his mother numerous times. For a moment he had even thought that he could do it, get a young Omega just to have them out of the traditional claws, perhaps fund them an education and let them get a life they wanted. But he had scraped that thought just as quickly as it had come. They would still be bonded to him against their will and never have the freedom to find someone their own age to love and cherish. With that the topic had been closed for him but how the young man who was currently in his flat showed, his mother had just been waiting for an opportune moment to push the whole dilemma back on him. He really needed to find out more about the circumstances of the deal. That all could wait until after he had made sure that Sherlock was as comfortable as possible. He might not have wanted an Omega but now that he had the frightened boy at home, he would care for him. His medical self wouldn’t let anything else be good enough.

The plastic bags he was carrying made it a bit harder to unlock his front door and when he succeeded with that a wall of pheromones hit him square in the face. A few deliberate breaths were needed to wrestle his self-control back into place. Sherlock had fallen asleep on the chair while he had been out and apparently the heat had set on unnoticed. John put the bags down thoughtfully, not wanting to break anything inside them. With the door closed behind him, he walked to the sleeping Omega and carefully bend over the chair, placing a hand gently on the other’s shoulder. “Hey, Sherlock. Come on wake up.” Waking the other was probably not the nicest way since it would expose him to his heat earlier but John didn’t want to move Sherlock while he was still asleep, reasoning he had had quite enough of that for one day.

Sherlock slowly blinked his eyes open, feeling disorientated at first. The hand on his shoulder made him twitch in panic before his mind caught up.

“That’s good. Come on, we need to get you into a bed.”, John said calmly, his arms worming around the thin body and pulling it up into his arms. Sherlock wanted to protest at being carried but he felt the low ache in his abdomen and the moisture already soaking through his pyjamas, making him reconsider his protest. Without further ado he found himself back on the bed but this time the sheets didn’t cause him to panic.

The doctor was kneeling next to the bed, “Do you think you can stay with me for a bit longer? We need to get a few things into you, okay? I’ll be right back, don’t worry you’re safe here.”

Sherlock’s body wanted to reach out, keep that wonderful calm voice near that had such a delicious smell to it. He tried to reach out but the Alpha was already gone and he groaned in frustration. The pheromones surrounding him were just gearing his body up further and he couldn’t help but press his nose into the cushions. A new wave hit his body and he moaned helplessly at the onslaught. How could he have panicked at the thought of having those heavenly smells surround him? Just dimly he noticed John coming back.

“Sherlock, come on sit up.”, John coaxed, knowing that the boy would have to be manipulated into any position by now. “You just need to take one small pill and a bit of water.” It took him two tries to get the lithe body upright and the birth control down the other’s throat. “Good job”, he hummed and just in time realised the other was squirming closer, “No, not going to happen, boy.”

“But you want me.”, Sherlock mumbled in a haze of heat hormones, “This is what I’m here for, to be fucked by you. I know you want it. Please, I’m so wet, I need you.”

“No, you don’t.”, John said decidedly with the last bit of restrain he had, “You really don’t want this. Here I got you a few things that might make this easier. I leave a water bottle next to the bed. I’ll be back in a few hours to check on you.” With one last brush of his hand across Sherlock’s heated side that he couldn’t deny himself, he quickly left the room and closed the door. Outside he leaned against the wall, pressing his eyes shut and clenching his trembling hands. This wouldn’t be easy but nothing got him to violating a young boy who was out of his mind on a vicious cocktail of drugs produced by his own body. Right he needed to make his upstairs bedroom hospitable. That was something he could do that would take his thoughts off the beautiful Omega currently writhing on his sheets.

 

Sherlock positively whined at the loss of contact and the receding potent smell of Alpha. The parts of his skin that had shortly come into contact with John’s hand still felt like flames were licking at them. His body was burning up from the inside out. The knowledge of lying in an Alpha’s bed just made him gasp and grind down even more. Hastily he pulled off what little clothes he was wearing and squirmed against the soft feeling of cotton sheets along the length of his body. His head turned back into the pillow of its own accord, eyes fluttering close at the heavy smell he encountered. So far he had spent his heats in the confines of his room where it all just smelled like himself. Nothing like this, where every breath he took just seemed to settle the ache deeper and harder within him.

By now Sherlock was past the point of caring about his body’s reaction he so detested. His hand had reached down to fist his aching cock and the other was clawing at the sheets. With his heat heightened senses he could smell every new puff of alpha scent he released by disturbing the neat order of sheets. Soon he found himself encased by the scent of John, not caring at all about how needy he appeared. He couldn’t even bring himself to blush self-consciously when he looked to the bedside table half dazed and found a medium sized dildo sitting on it inconspicuously. Of course the doctor had thought about everything and Sherlock quickly gripped it, flipping himself onto his front. Hands already shaking with arousal he pushed the toy up against his entrance. He probably should have at least stretched himself with his fingers before but with his cock leaking precum on the sheets and his nose filled with John’s smell, he simply pushed it in right away. The moan breaking free from his throat was half pain, caused by the sudden stretch, and half pleasure, finally satisfying the need to be filled. He gasped and rocked his hips back against his hand, getting used to the feeling. Gripping the toy at its base he tried thrusting it into himself a few times, annoyed that he simply couldn’t get it quite right. Shortly he debated if the satisfaction he would feel from sitting up balanced out the loss of the source of that wonderful smell. He hadn’t much time to decide before his heat took over again and made him sit up, knees splayed wide on the bed and the toy buried nearly all the way inside him. With his head thrown back Sherlock began to ride the fake cock inside him, gasping as he managed to hit just the right spot.

From experience he knew that he wouldn’t have any problems to come from anal stimulation alone during his heat. It was all just a question of finding the right angle and hitting his prostate with the proper amount of force. Suddenly he wasn’t just mechanically trying to fulfil a need, his mind ran wild imagining John beneath him. Their heated bodies slapping together where Sherlock was grinding down on the other’s lap. Sherlock let out breathy little moans, the fantasy just that bit too much for him but his mind didn’t give him a rest. He continued imagining John lying beneath him gripping his waist tight and pulling him down hard onto his cock. Or perhaps he was sitting, pressing the other against his chest. Sherlock gasped, liking that fantasy best. He would be able to nuzzle right into the place on the other’s neck where the smell was the strongest. He bit his lip, knowing his fantasies were a bit not good but couldn’t shake how good they made him feel. The heat and pressure was steadily growing inside him and he nearly screamed as his orgasm washed over him, his hole clamping down on the fake knot at the base of the toy. He shuddered and let himself drop face forward into the pillows, breath still erratic. His thoughts before he fell into a short nap all circled around in confusion. No Alpha had ever made an appearance in his fantasies. Never had he actually felt like wanting to exchange his solitude against a real human seeing him through the heat. With his face again buried in now a mixed smell of sex, his own pheromones and the underlying tone of John he drifted off. He was in trouble, in deep trouble.

 

Like promised John had come back to check on Sherlock later that night, when the noises coming from his bedroom indicated that another waved had just subsided. The sight of the other lying completely wrecked in a mess of tangled sheets, panting hard and looking delirious made John’s heart ache. He did his best to care for the Omega before leaving him to sleep. With any luck the boy would sleep for some time, his body already looking wrung out to exhaustion. Sighing John grabbed his phone and left a message for his secretary, taking time off work for the next two days. Although he had planned to leave Sherlock on his own, trusting the other would know what to do with his heat, he couldn’t bring himself to actually leave the flat. He really desperately needed the curly haired boy conscious enough to talk this whole predicament through with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock’s heat lasted for the better amount of four days, the waves becoming less frequent and potent after the first 48 hours. When John could be sure that the Omega was up to the task of caring for himself again, he resumed working during the day but made sure to be back on time every evening. While still deeply in the grips of his hormones Sherlock had let himself be dragged into a shower more or less voluntarily, the doctor pointedly not imagining that thin body in any other situation than in that of a patient. Now that he was becoming aware of his surroundings again, John could only nudge him into the direction of the bathroom with a pointed look. Sherlock would meticulously ensure the sheets were wrapped fully around his body or he was dressed in some form of clothing before he would let John see him. In a way John’s heart gave a painful pinch but then he remembered that for the other his whole existence still was somewhat of a threat.

  
“How are you feeling?”, John hummed, leafing through the day’s newspaper as Sherlock emerged from the bedroom fully clothed and not even barefoot.

“I… ehrm, well I wanted to thank you for your help.”, the curly haired boy started, sounding like he was making some formal announcement, “I am grateful that you did not violate me although that was your every right. You made it clear that you do not want to have anything to do with this whole transaction. Therefor I will be out of your way now that my heat is over.”

The fumbling words had John looking up from where he was sitting on his armchair, taking in the whole form of the young Omega currently standing in his sitting room. The clothing was looking professional but the clean edges of the crisp suit still weren’t able to hide just how young Sherlock was. John cleared his throat, “So what are you going to do now? I mean where are you planning to go?”

“I don’t know. I hadn’t thought of that. I just wanted to make sure I wouldn’t be bothering you further.”, he confessed, nervously rubbing his thumb over his forefinger.

“Yeah, I though so.”, John chuckled and then pointed at the black leather chair Sherlock had already sat in once, “Sit down and let’s see if we can find something that will work for you. I mean I got the papers, legally I own you and while I do not have any interest in possessing you like an item, I’d like to make sure you are not ending up in some ditch somewhere in town.”

The Omega swallowed but did as the doctor had told him, trying to sit upright and as neat as possible which just made the Alpha chuckled more. Sherlock was confused and shuffled around on the armchair, feeling the blue eyes of the other burn their way across his body. He felt like every fantasy he had had during his heat was written plainly on his face and he bit his lip.

“Stop fidgeting.”, John smiled and put his paper down, “And stop pretending you are something you’re not. Just get comfortable and let’s have a talk about the situation like two grown up people. I believe you are probably a brilliant, young boy and it would pain me seeing that go to waste because you have to make do on your own. Especially if I think about what will happen during your next heat or the one after that and so on. I live alone and haven’t really had the inclination of changing it, nevertheless this flat has two bedrooms. By now you’ve probably realised I’m quite well off and if you take no offence on my hours, you are welcome to look at the room upstairs. As it is you probably won’t like it but I’m sure that can be changed. Have you thought about University? I mean you clearly don’t have to but having something to occupy your time with does come in handy, or so I find.”

Sherlock was at a slight loss for words. He narrowed his eyes on the doctor trying to read where the catch lie. There had to be a catch but the Alpha’s bearing spoke of nothing but honest concern. In a way that threw him off more than any violent behaviour the ex-soldier could have displayed at any point during the days Sherlock had been the most vulnerable. Thinking back he couldn’t even think of one inappropriate glance or brush of hand. The Alpha had been nothing but respectful and accommodating.

“Hey, are you still with me?”, John grinned as he waved a hand in front of Sherlock’s face, pulling him out of his staring, “Does it sound like something you could live with?” There wasn’t more than a hesitant nod from the Omega but immediately a bright smiled spread across John’s face. “Great, then we can set you up upstairs first and after that we see about what you’d like to do with your life. No pressure but I’d rather want to have you build something on your own. I don’t believe for a second you’d be a good housewife.” Sherlock blushed badly at that commentary but settled in more comfortably in the armchair. He breathed deeply. Yes, the start hadn’t been ideal but he could live here, he thought. The flat was warm and homey. There were no sharp, clean edges and nothing spoke of an interior designer other than the Alpha himself. Sherlock felt like the flat gave him a safe place, cocooning him in warmth and the knowledge that bad things would stay outside.

 

 

“God they are stupid. How could they not have known it was the stepdaughter?”, Sherlock was bristling. It had been two months since he had been a frightened ball in the corner of John’s bedroom and now the doctor was practically pulling him away from the police station, all big gestures and booming voice. His thin frame puffed up in the big, grey coat John simply had to buy when he had come across it.

“Shush Sherlock, we are outside and you are shouting out confidential information.”, John chuckled and more or less shoved the Omega into the waiting cab.

“They just had to look at her shoes. The answer was right in front of their faces the entire time. How did these people manage to pass their public exams and which faculty deemed them competent enough to be the ones dealing with murders?”

“Sherlock”, John’s voice was a bit sterner which made the younger boy fall silent immediately and the doctor stroked a hand over the other’s leg soothingly, “It’s fine. You’ve been brilliant. Not everyone is as observant as you are.” There was a small grumbled coming from the bundle of dark haired Omega which John only answered with a smirk, “Come on. What would they have you for if they solved everything themselves? Someone has to give you a chance to show of your genius.”

The two months spent in the doctor’s flat had changed their relationship and the way Sherlock held himself quite substantially. Where he had been all cautious and shy in the beginning, he was now loud and demanding. After he had realised that John wasn’t looking for someone tame who always thought about his actions thrice before opening his mouth, he had slowly reverted back to his normal self. The upstairs bedroom had been quickly turned into his room which John wouldn’t even come near uninvited. A lucky streak had him running across a crime scene about a week later. After he had solved the case with three sharp glances and the police officer had made sure that he himself wasn’t some mad serial killer, Sherlock was allowed in to consult on some of the cases. The first time the doctor had found out what he had been up to caught Sherlock unexpected. The praises he got went to a place somewhere deep inside him and he couldn’t deny that it made him feel warm and cherished. The way his mind worked hadn’t been the subject of much praise in the past and so the soft ‘brilliant’, ‘amazing’ and ‘wonderful’ had him preening within seconds. Nevertheless he carefully tried not to let his shifting feelings show too much. John had made clear right at the beginning that they wouldn’t bond and so Sherlock was happy with every bit of attention he could snatch. Sometimes he even managed to get the odd cuddle without making it look just like that. There was a certain technique behind his approach and he would always wait at least three days before trying again. No need to alarm the doctor he thought.

John had watched the young Omega practically flourish. The eccentric habits the other was keeping weren’t always too easy but since the doctor still had a vivid memory of a boy who was looking like his life was going to end, he just cared about the excited smiles which flashed across Sherlock’s face. He wasn’t there for most of the day either way and as long as his flat was still habitable when he came home, he didn’t mind too much. It had been obvious from the start that the other had a simple craving for touch. John never made him admit it out loud but he would casually brush their hands together while handing over a cup of tea or place his hand in the small of Sherlock’s back for a short time when he looked over his shoulder at something the Omega was working on. Mostly he held himself back, though since he was still painfully aware of the age gape between them. The ownership papers his mother had send him about a day after Sherlock first showed up in his flat were shoved somewhere into a deep dark corner and the doctor’s mind was feverishly working on a way to legally annul them without it all falling back into the hands of Sherlock’s family. What he had gotten out of the other about his life since he had presented, had him clench his fists and very pointedly not trying to get the Holmes’ address. It wouldn’t serve anyone if he went into a rant about proper treatment of one’s own child.

“If I order dinner, will you eat?”, John asked when they were back at the flat and Sherlock had thrown himself down on the couch. This was another small detail of their changing relationship. At first the Omega would spend as much time as possible in his room upstairs but slowly he had migrated downstairs and claimed the couch as his. The doctor had to smile fondly at the noncommittal noise he got in response. With a grin he ordered a little more, guessing that if he played his cards right, he could get Sherlock to pinch the odd bite from his plate. They were involved in some weird dance where either was sure the other wasn’t recognising a pattern in what they did but none of them really were inclined to point that out.  

When his food arrived, an assortment of small Chinese odds and ends perfect for eating in one bite, John took it over to the couch poking at Sherlock’s feet. “Budge up.” He knew that if offered like this, it would only take about five minutes for Sherlock to have turned around on the couch, his head either lying on John’s lap or his body pressed close to the other’s side. In a way it was ridiculous that the dark haired one didn’t want to admit how much he craved touch but John was happy to give him what he needed silently. Like predicted it really only took five minutes until long fingers were stealing bites of food, John leaving exactly those pieces he knew Sherlock liked best.

“You know next time you could simply say that you wanted some, too.”, John hummed when he was finished, “I happily order you your share.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” ,Sherlock murmured, eyes closed and head pressed into John’s palm, obviously enjoying the soft head massage he was getting out of it.

John chuckled, burring both of his hands in the luscious, dark curls. It was really quite hard for him to hold back. He had fallen head over heels for the enigmatic character that was the young Omega. His thoughts might have been a bit obvious on his face as Sherlock gently cleared his throat, making the doctor look down. The big eyes which were staring back at him made him realise his mistake and he already wanted to pull his hands from the other’s head to give him the possibility of escape but a shy, “No, I like it.”, let him continue.

The minutes seemed to stretch into eternity as both were debating inside their heads how to proceed. John felt like he was treading on extremely thin ice and that whatever move he made could be disastrous. In the end it was Sherlock who swallowed and then slowly raised his head off John’s lap. Biting his lower lip, he carefully swung a leg over the doctor’s lap and settled his weight on it again. They were holding each other’s gaze now, breathing having gone shallow and quick but no words were penetrating the silence around them. John had tentatively brought a hand up and settled it in Sherlock’s neck who nearly inaudibly purred at the contact of their skin. That closed the deal for the Alpha and he pressed up, gently touching their lips together and sighing when he felt the other nearly crumpling against his body.

For a moment Sherlock was struck with awe before he realised what was happening. When his brain had caught up he couldn’t help himself but sag against the Alpha. With the simple brush of their lips he felt like his whole world was set ablaze. Before he had met John, and before the Alpha had turned everything Sherlock thought he had known about the world upside down, he had been certain he would never want someone. But the past two months had opened his eyes. Suddenly a big part of his time was spend trying to figure out how to best keep the doctor to himself. He might finally have found a way because those practiced lips were currently taking him apart and he had no intention of fighting it.

John had to moan softly. All the tentative actions from Sherlock spoke volumes about how out of his field of expertise he was, stumbling along to follow. Quickly one strong arm was brought around the younger one’s waist to press them chest to chest. The faint gasping, which got stuck somewhere in the back of Sherlock’s throat, made John slow down even more. Now he was only languidly sliding his lips over the other’s, licking occasionally into the pliant mouth but making sure that the Omega had enough time to accustom himself with the foreign sensation. Whenever Sherlock had grasped a concept and was starting to answer more confidently, John would change things up, introduce a new variable into the equation. It was marvellous to feel the lithe body unravel on his lap. After nearly no time at all, Sherlock was involuntarily thrusting up slightly against John’s body.

“Hey”, John murmured hushed, pressing his lips to the corner of the young boy’s mouth, “Everything alright?”

Sherlock’s eyes fluttered open, gaze clouded. It took John a lot of willpower to not simply attack the swollen lips again, coaxing the blush which had spread on the high cheeks out further. “It’s never…”, the Omega obviously tried to formulate a sentence but the words were just coming sluggishly, “Never like that… when I’m not…”

John smiled and hummed, “You mean when you’re not in heat.”

He only got a dazed nod from the clearly aroused body on his lap.

“I guess you’ve never actually been with someone then?”, the question was more to confirm what information he had already gathered about the Omega since his appearance in the doctor’s flat.

“Don’t be ridiculous.”, John found that spoken with the slightly breathless voice those words lacked the usual cutting edge, “Who would have bought me if I hadn’t been a virgin?”

John clenched his teeth at the reminder of how he came to know the other but fought against it and pressed another soft kiss to the other’s lips. “You are lovely. You’re quite frankly a genius and although you sometimes lack basic common sense you are the most brilliant thing I’ve ever met. That’s why anyone would want you because you are a good person if you let yourself.” John placed one hand gently under Sherlock’s chin to turn his face back towards him, “Don’t tell yourself something else. I’m sure there are a lot of people who would want to be with you.”

Sherlock shook his head and mumbled nearly inaudibly, “But I don’t want them.”

With a warm puff of breath over the other’s cheekbone John asked, “What do you want then?”

“I… you?”, the answer sounded so unsure that it also could have been a question about permission.

“Definitely”, John growled and pressed his lips to Sherlock’s neck, worrying the skin there between his teeth, “Do you want this Sherlock? Do you want me to show you how beautifully your body can sing under my hands?”

The Omega was completely putty in John’s hands, quivering against his chest. It took some control from the doctor to hold himself back long enough for the dark haired ones to gather his wits enough to give an answer.

“Yes”, Sherlock breathed, mind already blissed out on hormones by the bit of snogging they had indulged in. He felt incredibly light and damn aroused. At the moment he couldn’t come up with a time outside his heat where his cock had been so hard, straining against his trousers.

“Let’s take care of you.”, John murmured, keeping one arm around Sherlock’s waist to stabilize him while the other was running down his torso with intent. His hands swiped shortly over the heated skin of Sherlock’s abdomen, having pushed the shirt a bit out of the way, before he pulled the waistband of the pyjamas down a little. The other’s cock immediately sprung towards him and John had to chuckle at the embarrassed flush that took over the young Omega’s face.

“Oh you have definitely nothing to be ashamed of.”, he purred and ran two fingers up the underside of Sherlock’s cock, “Everything about you is bloody perfect.”

The Omega hid his face in John’s neck, the touch amplifying his arousal but with his nose so close to the doctor’s alpha smell, the action wasn’t doing much to bring him down again. Instead he greedily let his system be flooded with the other’s pheromones, voice reduced a mewling whimper as a hand wrapped completely around his cock. Never would he have imagined the feeling being so glorious. He was sitting on John’s lap and he knew that by now he must have soaked his trousers but he couldn’t care because every time he seemed to get a grip on at least the edge of a thought, John worked some clever mischief and he fell down the hole again.

“Such a pretty thing.”, John cooed, voice soft, “You must be aching. Come on, you can come. I want to see you completely wrecked on my lap.”

In the end Sherlock didn’t even know what did it, just that he was stifling a scream in John’s shoulder and clinging to the other as his body spiralled out of control. Shortly he feared he would black out from the intense sensation but he was grounded firmly into reality by the presence of a warm body against his. It took a few gulping deep breaths before he even attempted to get up out of his crumpled position but he was held down.

“Stay”, John hummed, “I won’t be responsible for any accidents that happen to you while your body is jello.”

At first Sherlock wanted to protest but strangely he felt his body already relaxing back into the embrace and just went with it, his head resting on the doctor’s shoulder. To his surprise he felt calm. Calm and content and weirdly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, we're nearly at the end... well with that I mean: We would be nearly at the end if I managed to write the last chapter. With any luck I'm done with it by the weekend [that's the goal] but I'm not leaving you on a cliffhanger so it should be fine :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, done :) and now it's back to Recurring Past for me. Thank you for making this procrastination exercise of mine so enjoyable.

John smiled softly, not able to believe what had just happened. Sherlock perched on his lap, breath calm, body limp and head resting against his shoulder. One arm was still around the Omegas waist, John holding him close. He gently pressed his lips to the side of the other’s head and murmured, “Tired?”

“I don’t know.”, Sherlock drawled, his tongue not quite wanting to cooperate again at this stage. He felt oddly content, the doctor’s body a strong and warm foundation to cling to. Everything he had feared during that first day currently wasn’t that scary anymore. He didn’t want to think about it at the moment but just pressed his body closer to the other’s, trying to make words superfluous.

“Yes, I think the bed would be more comfortable.”, John smiled and gently nudged Sherlock into standing up. Getting the other cleaned, gave him a chance to calm down slightly and adjust himself in his trousers. He was yearning to take himself in hand but that could wait at the moment or in the end it would probably disappear on its own.

“Ehm…”, Sherlock murmured as John tried to steer him from the bathroom to the hallway and the stairs.

“Yes?”, the doctor asked softly.

“Can I… well, can I stay in your bed?”, the Omega was leaning into John’s side, holding on to his waist.

Without words John just turned Sherlock around so they were heading towards his own bedroom. Of course he wouldn’t refuse to have the younger one lying in the sheets, he dreamed him into a few more nights than he liked to admit. Although he knew he would leave the Omega to sleep alone in the bed, so they could calmly talk about what had happened when the other was up to it again. His plan hadn’t calculated in how insistent even a half asleep Sherlock could be. With the other not seeming to let go any time soon, John was pulled down on his bed, too. The clingy body just allowed him to divest himself but that was it. Warmth bubbled up inside the doctor as he saw Sherlock lying calmly on his back, his hand still firmly wrapped around John’s. It nearly seemed as if they would simply fall asleep next to each other in silence.

“I think I would like to bond with you.”, Sherlock’s voice was low and sleepy, his eyes already falling shut.

John pressed their lips together gingerly, leaning over the other and then hummed, “Of course, think about that again, when you have a clear head. We can talk about it in the morning.”

“Don’t want to think about it.”, Sherlock moved his lips sluggishly, “I’m sure.”

“Still, sleep now and decisions later.”, John stroked his hand along the side of the Omegas face and had to chuckle when the other turned his face into the hand before falling asleep.

 

As soon as he woke up Sherlock knew something was off. His skin was tingling along every point of contact with the sheets.

“Oh god”, he groaned, when his senses were assaulted with the Alpha pheromones, still lingering in John’s bed. “John?”, Sherlock croaked, just hoping the other would hear him as he pushed off the covers, trying to cool down his feverish body.

“Yes? Are you awake? Should we…”, John stopped dead in his tracks when he opened the door. “Sherlock?”

“Heat came early.”, the Omega licked his lips, moistening them.

“Okay, I’ll get the supplies for you.”, the Alpha turned around, clenching his hands to control himself. After having had Sherlock come undone on his lap the night before, it was a lot harder to not give into the urge to claim the lithe body.

“Just the birth control and then come back.”, Sherlock hummed already moving to stand and get out of his clothes. He was determined not to spend this heat alone, too. Their meeting definitely hadn’t been the most favourable but over the past two months the doctor had shown more interest and affection than anyone else in Sherlock’s life. He was sure that there didn’t exist any other person he could stand to live with. He wanted John. Just the thought of having to use inadequate dildos again, made him clench his yaw. He had made his mind up, he wanted everything. Now he just had to overpower the strong morals the doctor cherished. 

 

John had to lean against the kitchen counter. His fingers were flexing against the edge of the cold surface. For the first time in years, he feared that his instincts might take over the rains. He couldn’t deny that he had grown increasingly fond of the Omega. Sherlock had within a few days thrown his whole world upside down. Not only had the doctor now made more visits to Scotland Yard than ever before in his life but also had a distinct reason to come back home each evening. Obviously he had tried to keep the nature of his feelings hidden but after the last night there probably wasn’t much use in that anymore. Still, there hadn’t been time to talk this through and John feared that if he gave in once, he wouldn’t be able to keep himself from bonding the Omega, whether that was the other’s wish or not. With a sigh he grabbed the water bottle and the birth control and went back.

He was nearly assaulted by the Omega as soon as he stepped into the room. Sherlock had been waiting by the door, having taken off all his clothes already. “Thank you”, he drawled and plucked the pill from John’s hand, swallowing it dry, making sure to expose the long arch of his neck. He was aware that he was pulling all registers but his experience of the Alpha made this show necessary.

John was transfixed for a moment before he awkwardly murmured, “Ehrm… Sherlock, I will leave you now.” He pointed at the door and was already about to turn around, wrestling hard with his self-control. All his instincts were singing and the pheromones in the air were making his heart pick up pace.

“No”, Sherlock smirked and put his hand on John’s shoulder, not letting himself be brushed off. “Stay here, please.”

“Sherlock, really”, John closed his eyes for a moment to stay on top of himself, “I can control myself to a certain extend.”

“I don’t want you to control yourself.”, Sherlock purred and pressed his body up against the Alphas. He didn’t have experience with seduction and only thought about recreating whatever he had seen in porn films, which clearly weren’t the best source. “Don’t leave again.”

“Sherlock”, John groaned and tried to press the other away, “You’re not man of your senses anymore. Don’t make me do something you’ll regret when you have a clear mind again.” The doctor was still quite a bit stronger and so managed to wrestle Sherlock back onto the bed.

“Please, don’t leave me again.”, Sherlock whined, not only was his heat coming on stronger now that the Alpha’s smell was so near but he also got desperate. It was obvious that his plan wasn’t working and he knew that if John left the room now, he wouldn’t get another chance. “Please, not after last night. Don’t make me go through this alone again.”

John looked down onto the lithe figure on his bed. The eyes looking back up at him, completely vulnerable but totally honest and clear, crashed through any barriers he had built up. He might have been able to refuse Sherlock while the Omega’s mind was in the grip of heat but he had the distinct feeling, the other was actually clear minded enough. Now leaving him here was a thing of the impossible.

Sherlock nearly sobbed in relief as the mattress dipped down and he felt the Alpha press their lips together for just a moment before travelling down. He arched his neck back, head pressing into the cushion and mouth open in a silent gasp. The simple touch of John’s lips against his skin was intoxicating. It spread a warmth through his whole body, he had never experienced before. On the one hand he was hyper aware of every spot John caressed with either lips, tongue or hands. On the other hand he felt like all the sensations were blurring into one.  Of course there had been talks and articles about how different a heat in the presence of an Alpha would feel. Until now Sherlock had only scoffed at them. A little voice in his head was still nagging about the impending bond but the Omega managed to drown it out, or so he had thought.

“Hey, don’t be scared.”, John hummed softly, kissing his way back up to Sherlock’s face and lying down beside the other. He nuzzled the Omega’s neck, eyes closing involuntarily at the potent smell, “We’re fine. We’ve got time, well a bit at least.” Sherlock nodded and scooted closer which provoked a lazy grin from the other. “You are so incredibly beautiful.”, the voice was nothing more than a faint whisper teamed with fingertips that were gliding like feathers over long lines of pale skin.

It took a bit of time for Sherlock to hesitantly start reaching out his fingers, too. When he did, John gladly let his own hands fall away to give the other some room to explore. They were caught in an intricate dance for a few minutes where Sherlock gently rubbed his fingers across John’s body above his clothing until he was getting too impatient for it. John was sure that he had never been stripped quite as efficiently by anyone else. The Omega hadn’t been out on a slow reveal, spiking the pleasure through sweet wait but had his mind set on a goal and straight up removed everything in his way. The doctor had to take in a gulping breath when he saw the sparkle in the other’s eyes when he focussed back on the now uncovered skin. Sherlock had pulled his torso up over John’s so he could press his lips to the other’s shoulder, taste and mark the differences as he went along.

With a lot of patience John left Sherlock some time to explore unhindered before he brought one hand up to trail down the Omega’s back and towards his arse. He spent some time just drawing lazy circles at the top of Sherlock’s tailbone, always just brushing the crack with his fingers until he felt the other’s body twitching underneath his hand. A surprised gasp made him push two fingers down the crack towards Sherlock’s hole, where he could already feel the slickness spreading. Carefully he pushed forward, his fingers just dipping a fraction into the, from heat and arousal loosed, ring of muscles. Sherlock whined and pressed his arse up and back into John’s hand making the fingers glide in a bit further while he was panting hot breaths onto John’s chest.

“More, please”, the voice was breathy and light, making John shudder.

“You’ll get as much as you want.”, John murmured, starting a gentle thrusting with his fingers. He knew they weren’t enough but as much as it was for teasing Sherlock, it also served to calm his doctor’s mind. He didn’t want to hurt Sherlock in any way so testing the stretch the other could take with his fingers wasn’t the worst idea. “At some point I will have you fuck my hand.”, he hummed, enjoying the blush and gasped the words elicited form the Omega. “Just my fingers, perhaps a bit more if you can take it. God, you will be such a beautiful sight, pushing yourself back wantonly onto my hand. But not now. Now I want to thrust into you and knot you. I want to feel you squeeze down tightly on my knot. It will be so different from what any toy could give you.” Sherlock was nearly horrified at the loud moan which escaped his throat. Then again his head was too far gone already to care for anything. He could only feel the slickness seeping out of him, producing obscene squelching noises when John pushed his fingers back into him and the pleasure singing in his veins. It should have been frightening but everything inside him was screaming for more.

 

When the last doubt about a possibility to hurt Sherlock had been erased, the Alpha sprang back into action. “On my lap.”, John groaned, pulling himself up into a seated position, guiding Sherlock to rest on his lap. Having his aching cock brush along the cleft of Sherlock’s arse made John moan deeply. He needed to bite his lip in order to get his senses under enough control to gently help the Omega. “Don’t rush and relax.”, he murmured, pressing open mouthed kisses along Sherlock’s jaw. “I’m here nothing bad will happen.”

Sherlock swallowed but nodded. He could feel the blunt head of a hot cock at his entrance. John’s fingers were tracing patterns across his skin and it provided enough distraction for him to let his weight pull him down. His mouth fell open and he only let out the breath he had been holding when he sat completely on John’s lap. “Oh god”, his voice was faint and trembling.

“Yes”, John moaned and tightened his hands involuntarily on Sherlock’s hips in an effort to not start mindlessly thrusting into the heat which enveloped his cock. “You are so beautiful. So beautiful Sherlock, you have no idea.” The doctor wanted to weep tears of joy. It was so different to the night before and yet it all seemed so similar. Sherlock’s scent and body were so near and his Alpha senses were running wild.

“I… I…”, Sherlock was gasping, not able to hold on to a single thought for longer than a fraction of a second, “John…”

“Move, love.”, John smoothed his hands over the Omega’s hips, “Move carefully, it will get better.”

Sherlock nodded, trusting John completely and couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of the other’s cock dragging across his inner walls. The slight ache was gently smothered in sparks of absolute bliss. He realised that all the feelings were suddenly coming crashing over him, his eyes just pleading for help.

“It’s fine.”, John’s lips were back on his, coaxing him into a kiss. “Nothing we need to do that you don’t want to.” The Alpha inside the doctor was rioting at the idea of not being allowed to mark the Omega as his but John wrestled it into submission. “All your decision.” He hissed at one quick and unpredictable move, his eyes clamping shut for just a moment. The young Omega was really testing his control but he didn’t intend to let go.

The soft words of encouragement and the wonderful reactions his every action seemed to evoke, made Sherlock bolder. Soon he was moaning loudly, moving nearly erratically on John’s lap. He hadn’t assumed it would feel quite so satisfying to have the Alpha’s hard cock up his arse, stretching him deliciously open. Every move was hitting the one or other sweet spot. The Omega’s fingers were digging deep into John’s skin. He had looped one arm around the Alpha’s neck with both hands resting around the scar on the left shoulder.

“Look at you.”, John breathed, his hands firmly on Sherlock’s waist, pulling him hard down onto his lap. “How beautiful you are with all your pale skin.”

Sherlock really wanted to answer but his mouth was hanging open slack. He could only tip forward burying his nose in John’s neck, his lips limply mouthing at the place where a bonding bite would be placed.

“Go on, I’m nearly there.”, John moaned and pulled Sherlock against his chest so the friction between them would stimulate his cock, too. That was enough to push the dark haired one over the edge. As Sherlock’s orgasm came crashing over him, he clamped his teeth around the bit of skin on John’s neck. His muscles seemed to be contracting as tight as they would go only to let loose again and make him slip fully onto the Alpha’s knot. He quite possibly screamed at the intense pleasure the stretch, which seemed almost too much, brought along, completely losing the fact that John also had bitten his neck and was coming inside his body. There was nothing much left in the Omega than pure exhaustion when the doctor let himself fall back onto the bed. Their heartbeats were still too fast and their breaths still flat. In that moment it didn’t matter because happiness was coursing like an addictive drug through their systems.

 

Even after they had calmed down and Sherlock was already on the way to being peacefully asleep, they were still knotted together. John’s arms now carefully closed around the Omega’s body, cradling him against his chest. The circumstances under which they had met were quite extraordinary but the doctor was selfish enough to not want to change them. Sherlock’s soft breath against his skin reminded him that one of the smartest and most beautiful people was sharing his life and that was enough for him to bury his nose in the silky, dark curls.

In a world where Omegas were sold off and bound in their first heat after coming of age, the latest, Sherlock stayed the exception. He bound himself to his Alpha during his second heat after coming of age.


End file.
